Vindictive
by NeverAtDawn
Summary: AU. Five years after being crowned Queen, Aurora meets with King Philip to negotiate peace, but things don't go as planned. Femslash. Malora.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own my OC

* * *

Aurora paced back in forth in front of her throne in deep thought. Philip had surprised her with a visit and it had been rather pleasant. She was just not sure how to explain such wonderful news to her wife. Even though Maleficent trusted her, she was still suspicious of humans. "Which she has every right to be," Aurora thought. Many far and wide knew of Maleficent now and told tales about her cursing a baby and killing her father. That she had brain washed her and forced her into an unnatural marriage. Aurora groaned angrily.

They would never add that it was Maleficent's kiss that had broken the curse or that it was Aurora who had asked for her hand. With Philips proposal she can prove the faes are not to be feared and show them the kindness underneath her wife's somber demeanor. Aurora felt the winds around her pick up. She lifted her hand and shielded her face from the debris flying around. When everything settled, she spotted her wife a few feet away wearing an unreadable expression. "Hello darling," Aurora said with a nervous smile. She walked over and kissed her quickly.

Aurora looked away once she noticed her wife's eyes narrow at her. She cleared her throat. "As you may know, Philip came to speak with me." Maleficent's face scrunched up. "Yes. I know the stench."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate him so? He's a good man."

"Humans cannot be trusted." "Excuse me?" Aurora moved closer to her and grabbed her hand resting it on the swell of her stomach. "I'm a human. Your children will be part human or have you forgotten that?" Maleficent held her eyes for a long time. She eventually sighed and looked away. "No. I haven't forgotten beastie."

Aurora watched her closely. "Philip is to be wed soon to a princess from across the sea. He's invit -"

"No." Maleficent interrupted sharply.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Aurora protested.

"Absolutely not! We are not setting foot in that kingdom! They despise us!" Aurora watched as her wife's grip tightened around her staff. A green glow flickering in her eyes. Aurora rested her hand over hers. "Darling, this is our chance to negotiate peace and ensure the safety of all in the Moore's. If you truly love me-"

Maleficent raised her hand, a faint golden glow over her fingers. "Don't you dare."

Aurora smiled playfully before kissing her raised fingers. Maleficent couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She sighed defeated. Her wings stretched out hugging them. Aurora wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed her wife's ear gently." I trust him. So trust in me."

Maleficent stayed quiet for a long moment. She bit her lip. "The moment I sense danger. We are leaving. Understood?"

Aurora jumped back startling Maleficent. "Thank you darling! Thank you. I just know things will work out!"

Maleficent sighed. Her morning is ruined.

* * *

Diaval looked himself over again in the pond in front of him. He spun around adjusting the collar to the black top he wore. He looked up at Maleficent who is watching him with a bored expression. "Well? How do I look?" Diaval asked proudly.

Maleficent's eyes scanned him from head to toe. "I've seen better."

"Pfft," Diaval scoffed. "I'll have you know this is quite impressive for a crow turned man. -uh"

"What?" Maleficent arched a brow.

Diaval glanced down at her extravagant black dress. "Well mistress it's just. - I think the spikes may give off the wrong impression."

Maleficent looked down into the pond and examined herself. She sighed annoyed. "Very well." With two taps of her staff, the spikes morphed into small bird beaks. She hummed satisfied. "Any other requests?"

Diaval laughed. "Well Mistress, now that you mention it…'

When he didn't continue Maleficent looked over to him. Her eyes followed his. Aurora had finally finished getting ready. She wore a pink dress with various small flowers along the trim. "Well don't you two look fetching," Aurora said as she walked over.

Diaval bowed. Maleficent wrapped her arms around her. "You take my breath away." Aurora giggled as her wife kissed her again and again.

"Um. I'm still here." Diaval said uncomfortably.

Maleficent frowned when she felt Aurora pull away. "Sorry Diaval. Shall we go?"

As they walked towards the kingdom, Maleficent noticed that Aurora was rubbing her belly more than usual. "Is all alright beastie?" Aurora nodded. " She's been rolling around in there like mad all morning." Maleficent smiled arching a brow. "She?"

"Well we're both women, so I'm assuming."

"My magic doesn't work that way. We can have a boy or girl."

"Truly?" Aurora said happily. "That's wonderful! I want at least four."

Maleficent's eyes grew wide. "Don't get ahead of yourself beastie. I'm still worried how your body will handle having one of my kind." Aurora reached out and intertwined their fingers. "I'll be fine. You worry to much darling."

Eventually they reached the edge of the Moores. A small lake laid in their way, separating them from Philips kingdom. Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground twice. Large roots emerged forming a bridge to the other side. As they reached the kingdom, humans came out into the town square. Some looked amazed. Others angry and disgusted. Maleficent's wing moved around Aurora and pulled her towards her body as they walked. Her eyes scanned the crowed. She grinned."Pitch forks and torches. How lovely."

Diaval smiled nervously at a few gawking humans. "Well. At least they haven't attacked."

"Yet," Maleficent added dryly.

The party halted as a group of guards approached them. Aurora glanced over to her wife, feeling how tense her wing was around her. Maleficent's eyes ignited with a faint green glow. She waited for the guards to make a move. A wave of relief washed over Aurora when the men bowed. One of the men stepped forward. "The king is expecting you. This way."

Aurora turned towards her wife with a smug grin enjoying her shocked expression. "See? Everything is fine."

Maleficent wasn't going to believe that until they were safe at home resting in their tree. She simply nodded and motioned for them to continue. The castle doors that opened for them were enormous. Maleficent only half listened to her wife as she pointed out details about the castle. All of her instincts are screaming for her to grab her mate and get as far from this place as possible. The only thing keeping her sane is the feeling of Aurora's hand in hers.

As they walked into the main room, trumpets could be heard. Philip stood in the middle of the room wearing a blue and silver vest. His glorious silver crown sparkling under the lights. He bowed. " It is truly a pleasure to have you all here."

Aurora smiled. She looked over to Maleficent who wore an unreadable expression. "We are honored that you have welcomed us into your home. Isn't that right darling?"

All eyes are on Maleficent. She shifted uncomfortably. A long silence followed. Aurora raised her eyebrows at her wife to say something. "Erm. - Yes. It's wonderful."

Diaval chuckled. Earning him a glare from Maleficent. Philip clapped his hands together startling some in the room. "Splendid! Goodness, where are my manners." He took the hand of the beautiful woman that was by his side. "This is my fiance, Fiona."

She stepped forward. Her red hair falling slightly over her shoulder. "I've heard so much about you and your kingdom Aurora. I look forward to years of peace between us."

Fiona reached out and took Aurora's hands into her own, but the queen jerked away in pain. Fiona looked at her hands confused. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"The iron in your ring," Maleficent said slightly shocked. She examined her wife's hands. Small burns outlined her inner palm where Fiona's rings had touched. Maleficent waved her fingers and a golden glow slowly healed the injury.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't thin-"

"It's alright," Aurora interrupted kindly as she massaged her palm. "This is quite new for me as well."

Philip waved to one of his servants. "It won't happen again." He took off one of his rings and replaced it with the one on his fiances finger. Then ordered for all the iron to be removed from their side of the table. "Apologies again. Now, lets not let the food get cold." He motioned to the other room.

Before they entered Maleficent leaned down towards her wife. "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded holding her belly. "The moment she took my hands I felt her jerk within me." Her face scrunched up. "I can tell she's still upset about that."

Maleficent swirled two fingers around, sending a golden glow towards her wife's womb to ease the child. Aurora sighed in relief, mouthing the words thank you.

As they took their seats, Aurora paused squeezing her wife's hand. "You're doing great by the way."

Maleficent couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She quickly composed herself shrugging. "The sooner we are home the better."

Maleficent's ears perked up to Diaval asking the servants for a different dish. They served them chicken. She caught his eyes and smiled. "What? Not hungry?"

Diaval looked away disgusted. "I'm going to be sick."

Philip set his cup down gaining the rooms attention. "My father, rest his soul. Would have wanted to be here. He didn't fear the fae folk. In fact, he never believed the tales."

Maleficent arched a brow. "Oh?"

Philip smiled. "There is always two sides to a tale; he would always say. - I think you would have liked him."

Fiona looked across the table curiously. "So the stories about the curse and murder of King Stefan are all false?" The room grew very quiet. "Wait no," Fiona continued. "Did he die or was he killed? I can't remember?"

"Yes," Maleficent said straight faced. She cleared her throat when she felt Aurora swat her thigh under the table. "What I mean is. - King Stefan was not well mentally. I was simply defending myself."

"As we all have a right to," Philip added quickly as he motioned to his servant to refill his cup. "Best not to dwell on the past." He raised his glass. "To years of peace to come."

Aurora raised her cup and the others followed suit. "Yes. To peace.

Maleficent is surprised by how well everything is going. She is even more happy to not be addressed often. She has no interest in politics. Philip took his time going over the agreement for his kingdom and the Moors. It was obvious he put a great deal of effort into this agreement. It all seemed quite fair. Diaval leaned over to Maleficent. "See. The lads got a good heart."

Her features remained neutral. Perhaps she had misjudged him. When Philip finished he waited quietly for their decision. Aurora looked at Maleficent, she smiled when the older woman nodded in approval. A weird sensation settled into Maleficent's stomach. She moved from her seat towards the windows behind them. Aurora watched her confused. "Is something wrong?"

Maleficent frowned. "There's something com-"

Before she could continue, the glass to the windows around her shattered, multiple beings quickly shot inside the room. Maleficent rushed to Aurora shielding her with her wings.

"Protect the king!" Rang out loud from the few guards that were around the table. Two of them grabbed Philip and Fiona moving them towards the back of the room.

"They look like you,"Aurora said, peaking around her wife's shoulder. Maleficent didn't have time to process this, one of the faes charged towards them. She shot out a green beam of magic, sending the fae across the room. One of the other attackers noticed this and looked at Maleficent amazed.

"Into a wolf," Malficent said, flipping her fingers towards Diaval. His body cracked and morphed into an abnormally large wolf. He let out a howl, lunged out, and crunched down into the wings of one of the Faes. Diaval slammed him down onto the ground. Then began his assault on the next intruder.

Some of the guards were putting up a good fight. The two who were guarding Philip struggled with a tall blonde fae. The fae laughed before grabbing one of their heads and slamming it into a wall. The other guard was lifted by the neck. A nasty crack was heard before he slumped to the floor.

The blonde fae approached Philip with a devilish grin. Philip stood his ground with Fiona right behind him. "You will pay for that!" he yelled angrily. The Fae laughed. His hand flew out, slicing Philip across the chest, and off his feet.

"Maleficent please!"Aurora begged, catching site of the exchange. "Help him." Everything in her being was telling her to stay and protect her mate. She could feel Aurora pushing against her and let out an angry growl. Maleficent cloaked herself in her magic and charged at the blonde fae. The force of the blow sent him threw a wall. She approached Philip who was flustered and looked over him quickly.

The gash on his chest is bad, but he would live. Maleficent leaned down and hovered her palm over his chest. A gold mist of magic slowed the blood flow. Philip grabbed her hand startling her. "You saved my life."

Maleficent's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Don't get use to it."

Guards burst into the room, arrows aimed directly at her. "Move away from the king Filth!"

Maleficent groaned annoyed. Fiona moved over to the guards. "Stop now! She's helping him you fools!" The guards kept their arms up. Head of the group stepped forward. "We take orders from the king, not you!" Some of the men grabbed her and pulled her away. "How dare you!"

Maleficent's wings shot out sending a green glow throughout the room. "Enough!" She yelled. "Or there will be nothing left to pick up when I'm done with all of you!"

Some of the guards ignored her and fired anyway. Maleficent coated her wings with magic, deflecting the arrows back at half the group. Some of the men dropped dead instantly. "We should have never let this beast into our kingdom!" A servants shouted.

Maleficent angrily sent out a pulse of green magic, pushing the guards out of her way. She could sense more intruders coming. She turned towards her wife, wanting to get away from this place as soon as possible. She froze when she saw the way Aurora was looking at her. Tears in her eyes. "Beastie..."

A sharp pain shot through Maleficent's body. An arrow stuck out from her lower abdomen. She reached down to pull it out, but it burned to the touch. An Unbelievable amount of pain shot through her body. The arrow was more than iron, it had to be laced with poison as well. Maleficent fell to the ground. She could feel Aurora by her side, but she slowly lost consciousness. "Beastie I failed you.."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I just need more Malora in my life!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own my OC

* * *

_A young Maleficent looked down the large cliff she was standing on nervously. She had been excited for this all day, but now she was having second thoughts._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of sweet heart."_

_Maleficent looked up at the tall fae with her and smiled. "I'm not afraid mama. I-I just need a moment." Her mother rested her hands on her back, looking over her daughters feathers with pride. "If anything goes wrong I'll be right there. I promise..."_

* * *

Maleficent slowly woke up from her deep slumber. She tried to turn over, but a sharp pain shot through her body. She groaned angrily. Then looked around herself. The room looked like a giant nest made from gray tree branches. Her hand moved down her body. Someone had removed the arrow and treated her wound. Alarms went off in Maleficent's head. Where is my mate? She tried to stand only to fall back down and cringe in pain.

"You're awake! Oh thank goodness!"

The sound of Aurora's voice filled Maleficent with unmeasurable amounts of relief. She tried to turn towards her, but immediately felt she was going to be sick. "Oh no darling it's okay, don't try to get up." Aurora moved to her side and rested her head against hers. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

Maleficent turned her head and their lips touched. She hated barely having enough energy for that. "Oh beastie. - Where are we?" Aurora laughed quietly. "We're with the dark fae." Maleficent looked at her confused. "I don't understand?"

"After the attack, more fae like you showed up. They helped fight off the remaining fae. I begged them to help you. I could feel you leaving me love. I'm sorry. I was so scared."

Maleficent reached over and pulled her close. "Have they hurt you?"

"No. Actually, they have been rather kind. Well, some call me a filthy human under their breath..." Maleficent nodded. "As soon as I'm strong, we are leaving."

Aurora watched her slightly shocked. "Aren't you a little curious about your people?"

Maleficent looked away in deep thought. She had always wondered why she was so different from the other fae in the moors. In her youth, she had tried to ask her mother questions, but she would always change the subject. Maleficent groaned as small waves of pain shot through her body. She relaxed when she felt her wife placing kisses on her head. "Please rest darling. I'll bring you food later." Before Maleficent could complain, her wife moved away and disappeared through one of the many tunnels around the room.

Maleficent dozed peacefully. Pleasant dreams of soaring through the sky. Her senses perked up as she felt a presence near her. She lifted her head and glared at the tall dark fae who is watching her. "Who are you?"

The fae bowed his head slightly with a smile. "Conall." he walked over and rested a small green fruit next to her. "Eat this. I'll be waiting outside." Maleficent watched him fall backward into a large hole on the floor. She eyed the strange fruit he left with suspicion. Eventually, she reached over and took a few bites. Almost immediately she felt a burst of energy flow through her. Maleficent stood up, stumbling slightly, and stretched out her wings. She walked over to where Conall had disappeared to, looking down clutching her side.

She leaped down and crashed roughly onto the floor. The echoed sound of voices could be heard from the distance. Maleficent followed the path in front of her until she was finally outside. She looked around amazed. Tall green cliffs surrounded them with various levels. Fae big and small flew around them in unison. "It isn't much, but it's home. For now."

Maleficent looked up to where Conall was hovering before he continued. "Dark fae from all over the world are here. Whats left of us." Maleficent flew up to him with a solemn look. "I thought I was the only one."

He smiled. "Well. You're not entirely wrong there. Come." She followed behind Conall her hand still resting on her side. Other fae flew past them greeting Conall. A young fae almost crashed into Maleficent. She quickly spun out of the way. The child apologized before abruptly leaving. Their destination came into view shortly after. It looked like an abandoned temple the fae were now rebuilding. When they landed Maleficent looked at the walls of the temple amazed. On the walls is a giant painting of a bird in flames. These flames are engulfing a group of faes.

Conall motioned towards the artwork. "It is believed we are the descendants of the phoenix, but only a few were gifted with her power. Power I believe you possess."

Maleficent watched him closely. "Just tell me what you want."

He sighed. "Those fae that attacked you were once with us. Their leader Borra, has convinced them they should hunt man and take back this world."

"I've no interest in your war."

"My war?" Conall said. "You think they won't come for you? For your family? I know Borra. He will not stop with humans. He wants to rule everything."

Malficent looked away solemnly. "So I kill your traitors and you fly off into the sunset?"

Conall shook his head. "I don't want more death, if it can be avoided. I want true peace. Between man and fae. Will you help me?"

Maleficent thought of her sweet Aurora. She is a rare case. King Philip wasn't so bad either. She sighed. "I will have words with my mate first." Conall smiled. "Of course. Last I saw her, she was with one of our midwives, Sparrow. I will take you to her."

Maleficent followed Conall into the sky. They landed not too far from where she woke up. She spotted Aurora sitting with a group of female faes. One of those faes sat too close to her wife for her liking. Conall picked up on this and chuckled. He rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to be startled for a moment. "I trust you will do the right thing." She watched him as he flew away. There was something strangely familiar about him. Regardless, she would speak with Aurora first before making a decision.

She flew over to Aurora with her wings outstretched, pushing wind into the faces of the group. Aurora covered her face annoyed. "Really darling?!" Maleficent ignored her and stepped in front of the blonde fae scowling. Her wings shot up, a faint green glow around her.

The blonde fae stepped back, keeping her wings close to her body nervously. "There's been a misunderstanding," Sparrow said. " I am not challenging you for your mate. The babes horns were in an uncomfortable position. I was simply helping."

"Oh." Maleficent calmed down and lowered her wings. Aurora grabbed her, pulling her away from the group embarrassed. "Was that necessary? My goodness!" Maleficent shrugged. "I thought you were going to bring me food?"

Aurora laughed before hugging her. Taking care to avoid her injured side. "I did, but you were still sleeping when I returned. You looked so peaceful darling. I didn't want to wake you." Maleficent smiled and wrapped her wings around them. She kissed her slowly before pulling away. Aurora searched her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Maleficent looked away and led them to a more secluded area. "Conall wants me to fight for him. Those fae that attacked. They won't stop with Philips kingdom. Total human extinction is what they seek."

Aurora's eyes widened. "We have to do something!"

"Oh dear." Aurora paused confused, watching Maleficent's brows knitt together. "I never changed Diaval back."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, he will be fine. Darling, you have to help them!" Maleficent's features hardened. "Killing those fae will change nothing."

"We should still try! There must be something we can do," Aurora pleaded. Maleficent pulled her close. "I shall do what I can. If that is what you wish."

Aurora looked deeply into her eyes. "What is it that you wish my love?" Maleficent was quiet for a long moment. She rested her hand on Aurora's belly. "I want our family to be safe." Aurora nodded. They both turned around as Sparrow called out to them.

"Hey! Foods ready if you two want to join!"

Aurora looked over to Maleficent who shrugged. She followed her wife over and tried to enjoy the remainder of the day. It was difficult. She found herself mostly thinking of the battles ahead.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed and followed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own my OC

* * *

The feeling of cold air tickled Maleficent's nose waking her up. She shifted in the large nest and raised one of her wings revealing a sleeping Aurora. She inhaled deeply, feeling her magic flow through her. With a few waves of her fingers, she sent a golden glow towards her injured side. There wasn't much her magic could do to quickly heal an injury inflicted by iron, but it was worth trying.

Her attention fell to her slumbering wife. She looked so beautiful. Maleficent slid over to her and placed kisses down her cheek to her collar bone. Aurora woke up with a tired smile. "I see you're feeling better." Maleficent hummed. She began undoing the binds on the front of her dress. Maleficent smiled when she felt Aurora trying to remove the bandages from around her body.

Aurora gently tugged on them, sending the wraps sliding down Maleficent's body. Maleficent shivered when Auroras fingers lightly touched the scar forming on her upper abdomen. Her fingers trailed across her stomach and up her chest. She wanted her closer, but her belly was making that difficult. Maleficent sensed her frustration and delicately took her into her arms, shifting them to the side. Her breasts pressed into her back. "Better?" Maleficent asked as she kissed and nibbled Aurora's ear.

Aurora bit her lip nodding, she grabbed her wife's hand and placed it on the swell of her chest. Maleficent could feel her nipple harden under her palm. She kneaded the mound slowly. Moving from one and then the other. Her hand eventually moved downwards, teasing Aurora's thigh. Aurora grabbed her hand again and guided it between her legs. Maleficent chuckled. "Needy little beastie."

"You started it," Aurora moaned quietly. Maleficent nibbled her neck, before sliding her fingers through her folds.

Aurora pushed back against her wanting more contact. She groaned in pleasure. "Please..."

It felt like time was lost for Maleficent. For her, there is nothing but the two of them right now. She wanted to engrave all these moments into her memory, for she knew her Aurora would not be with her forever. An unpleasant sadness settled into her, but she pushed it away. Instead focusing on every movement, her sighs, and warmth. They held each other for a long moment afterwords. Maleficent felt Aurora's hand reach back, slowly traveling down her stomach. She took her hand and brought it to her lips. She understood what her love wanted, but she was satisfied with simply holding her. It was Aurora who broke the silence. She turned around and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"And I you," Maleficent replied. She watched her wife closely, she seemed to be in deep thought. "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"Aurora sighed content. She shifted her position so she was half resting on her wife's chest. "I've an idea. A way to rejoin the clans."

Maleficent kissed the top of her head. "I'm listening."

"Sparrow told me that Borra challenged Conall to be alpha, but Conall refused to fight him. It's what started the split between the clans." Maleficent thought over this information. It made sense. For the short time she's known Conall, he seemed like the kind of fae that only fights when necessary. "All you would need to do is challenge Borra and then Conall. That would unite the clans again."

Maleficent laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Beastie, I'm not fighting Conall."

"Perhaps you won't need to." Aurora sat back slightly. "You could use your magic to put him to sleep. You've done it to me before."

Maleficent moved some of Aurora's hair out of her face. "That magic doesn't work on fae the same way. I also have to be in a calm state for it to work." Aurora's shouldered slumped. "Oh." Maleficent lifted her hands, her magic swirled around them in a golden glow. Aurora's dress is immediately fixed. Maleficent formed a black gown for herself with low cut shoulders. They talked for a bit longer, but neither of them could think of a good solution for Borra.

Maleficent eventually suggested they get something to eat. She flew them over to an area she overheard other dark fae call The High Cliffs. When they landed, she looked over Aurora worried. She was always a bit flustered after they flew together, but she was looking more pale than usual. Aurora picked up on this and shook her head. "Don't look at me that way. I'm fine." Before Maleficent could protest, Sparrow greeted them warmly. A ping of jealousy filled Maleficent as she watched Sparrow walk over and hug her wife. She looked over to her. "Good to see you again Mally, slept well?" Maleficent's eyes flashed green. "Do not call me that."

Sparrow chuckled. "Why so tense? We're practically family you know."

Maleficent looked at her confused. Aurora turned towards her. "Sparrow treated and bandaged your wound." This news caused Maleficent to blush. Sparrow winked at her. "Don't worry. I was extremely thorough." If it wasn't for Aurora being near, Maleficent was sure she would have knocked her off the cliff. After more jokes, Sparrow led them to where they could get some food. It was a large forest like banquet area with dark fae all around. Some playing music and others chatting loudly.

Maleficent noted that Aurora seemed to already know where to go. Dark fae heading in the same direction greeted her with broad smiles. She caught her wife's eyes and Aurora shrugged blushing. "What? You were out cold for a few days darling. I had to do something while you slept." Maleficent grinned before taking a seat.

* * *

Maleficent wasn't as hungry as she thought. She decided to stay with them for just an hour before excusing herself. She couldn't take any more of Aurora's excessive giggling at all Sparrows jokes. She took to the sky and flew around the island looking for Conall. She paused in the air when she caught site of him.

He was with a group of young fae on the edge of a cliff. He leaned down to one of them and whispered something in their ear before pushing them off. Maleficent was shocked. The child struggled for a moment, then, their wings spread out and lifted them into the air. The other dark fae watching cheered for the young one. Conall smiled proud.

A peaceful expression spread across Maleficent's features. She imagined what it will be like watching her children fly for the first time. Conall caught site of her and waved. "Enjoying yourself!?" Maleficent smiled. "A moment?" Conall nodded. He then motioned towards a handsome pale fae with white wings to take over for him. He flew up next to Maleficent looking down before he continued. "I can still remember my first attempt. Didn't go well, what with my pin feathers not being fully grown."

Maleficent chuckled. "Is that why you're missing a horn?"

Conall sighed embarrassed. He scratched his brow. "I was a clumsy fae. - Enough about that. What do you need?"

"I will fight for you." Conall looked at her in disbelief for a moment. He smiled, swaying in the air. "Truly?" Maleficent nodded. "You have my thanks. With you on our side we might be able to win this." Maleficent shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. Not until the wars over." Conall bowed his head slightly towards her. "You're welcome to stay awhile. Show these young how to really fly."

Maleficent politely declined. Explaining there were other matters she needed to attend to. She flew away towards King Philips kingdom. She made sure to keep her distance, using the clouds as cover, her eyes scanned the area. The gates were closed and more guards than usual are patrolling the streets. She had hoped to find Diaval. She was faintly worried. He is a clever bird and she could sense he was inside the castle somewhere. Not wanting to stay near the kingdom for too long, she headed towards the Moors.

Maleficent flew through the moors quickly checking everything. To her relief all seemed normal. She rolled her eyes annoyed when she spotted Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit waving frantically near a pond. If it wasn't for Aurora holding love for those three, she would have just ignored them. She landed knocking the three back roughly. "I swear Maleficent you do that on purpose!" exclaimed Knotgrass.

Maleficent backed up uncomfortable as Thistlewit and Fittle flew into her face. They spoke quickly at the same time. "Where is Aurora?"

"Did she have the baby?" "Where have you been?"

Maleficent opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Knotgrass flying over and poking her chest roughly. "Where. Is. Aurora! You've gone and gotten her killed haven't you? Oh I always knew this would happen. You were always reckless even as a child!"

"I liked her more then," added Fittle. Thistlewit chuckled. "Yeah, not as grumpy."

With a wave of her hand, Maleficent sent Knotgrass backwards into the pond. The other two laughed hysterically. Maleficent groaned annoyed. "Aurora is safe and no she hasn't had the baby."

Both fairies sigh disappointed. Maleficent's eyes scanned around them. "Has there been anyone in the Moors? Anyone that looks like me?"

"Wot?" Fittle asked confused. "Looks like you? No haven't seen no one like tha-."

"Actually," Thistlewit interrupted. "I did see some fae that looked like you, but I thought I was seeing things."

"What were they doing?" Maleficent asked worriedly. Thistlewit shrugged. "Resting I suppose? One looked really beat up."

Knotgrass rejoined them, she flew over crashing into Thistlewit angrily. "You decided to say nothing about this until now!"

"Well, you never asked," Thistlewit said while blushing. Maleficent continued to listen to the three bicker for only a few more moments. "Listen you three! I want you to tell Balthazar to have all guardians patrolling until Queen Aurora returns." The three fairies looked at her shocked before nodding. Knotgrass moved towards her nervous. "Something bad has happened, hasn't it?"

Maleficent turned away. "Don't worry your little heads about it. It's being taken care of." She took to the sky, rolling her eyes when she heard Thistlewit yell she better bring Aurora back alive. Maleficent flew down low around the Moors and gathered as much of her power as she could, morphing the vines around her home into a dome of large sharp thorns. It is quite an impressive site, but took a tole on her body. She weakly flew back to where she last left Aurora and landed roughly. It felt like her insides were on fire.

Maleficent actually felt relieved when she heard Sparrow's voice in the distance. The blonde fae flew over to her quickly. Her hands disappeared into the satchel she carried around with her, pulling out a purple vile. Maleficent didn't waste anytime. She took the vile from her, downing the liquid in one swig. She coughed at the sour flavor. Sparrow chuckled and helped her to her feet. "Yeah its not good, but it will help."Maleficent clutched her side breathing slowly as the pain within her body subsided. She looked over to Sparrow with a faint smile. "Thank you. I'm not sure what's happening to me. I've taken iron before. Its never taken me this long to recover."

Sparrow took the vile from her. "That poison they hit you with is no joke. I'm not too familiar with it. Still plenty in your system it seems. You got to take it easy Mally or you're going to send loads of it straight to your heart." Maleficent averted her eyes, not wanting to think of such things. There was no way she was going to take it easy in the coming days. Her eyes scanned around them. "Where is Aurora?"

"Babe was acting up real bad. I flew her to your nest and gave her my special brew to help her sleep..."

The image of Aurora flying close to Sparrow, her arms wrapped around her neck filled Maleficent with annoying amounts of jealousy. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but Sparrow is very attractive. Her horns curled back neatly around her golden curls. She is kind, friendly, and obviously loved by many in the clan. The more Maleficent thought on it her face scrunched into a scowl. Sparrow noticed. "You good Mally?"

Maleficent rounded on her, wings outstretched. "Aurora is mine. If you think I wil-"

"Really Mally?" Sparrow interrupted poking her playfully. "This again? Look, I know its weird and all cause we just met, but I love that girl like a sister."

Maleficent calmed down as realization hit. "Loved by all who meet her." She felt embarrassed and turned away, Her wings snapping shut behind her. "Forgive me. Must be a side effect from that - drink." Sparrow smirked at her with a nod. "Oh sure, and just to let you know. I have a mate, thank you." Maleficent scoffed at her. "Is she hiding in the trees?"

Sparrows features grew serious. "She's not a fan of crowds and there are other things..." Maleficent's brows shot up curious. "Like what?"

"She's wingless." Maleficent was visibly shakin for a moment. She tried to keep her features neutral. " I'm very sorry."

Sparrow looked down smiling. "No harm done. She's embarrassed to be seen is all, but I love her. She's my little sun." Maleficent had more questions, but a strange noise rang out from the sky. Sparrow's eyes grew wide and she let out a cry that hurt her ears for a moment. Fae that were near by quickly grabbed children and flew away from the cliffs. A few Fae stayed, forming into a battle formation in front of them.

The clouds parted and fae landed on the cliffs near them in a neat line. The last one to land in the middle of the group caught Maleficent's attention. He was the one that tried to kill Philip. A nasty scar sat in the middle of his forehead and his horns looked like someone had attempted to saw them off. He smiled as he walked back in forth. A mans voice rang out from the group in front of Maleficent. She recognized him as the white winged fae that was helping Conall with the children earlier. "You aren't welcome here Borra!"

Borra stopped walking and smirked. "Udo, I almost didn't recognize your traitor voice." A dark fae with gorgeous multi colored wings stepped forward. "If you think we will join you in this madne-"

"Now now," Borra interrupted. "It's already been established that you all are too weak to take back what was stolen. In fact, I'm not here for any of you." His features grew unreadable. "I want the legendary fae." The group in front of Borra whispered between themselves. Maleficent felt Sparrow grab her arm. She leaned over. "Don't think about it Mally, you're not healed." Maleficent looked down at her hand and then back at her with a stern look. Sparrow sighed letting her go.

In one smooth motion, Maleficent flew over the group, landing near Borra and knocking him back. He laughed lifting his hands impressed. "There she is." He tapped the top of his head. The smile he wore never wavering. "I'm still recovering from last we met."

"I care so deeply." Maleficent said disinterested. Borra chuckled, his eyes scanning her body. They stopped at the side of her abdomen. "Something seems a bit off about you. Not feeling well? Did your precious humans fill you with iron?"

Maleficent was shakin for a moment. She scowled. "That's not-"

"Oh I know!" Borra interrupted angrily. "It wasn't like that. It was a miss understanding. I've heard these words again and again for centuries; before they came for us, hunted us, took our wings as trophies!" His eyes caught Sparrows and she looked away pained. Borra looked at Maleficent. "Join me and make a better world for the dark fae. One free of humans and their evil."

Maleficent watched him for a long moment. She knew all too well what humans were capable of. They took her mother from her, betrayed her, and stole her wings. If she had met Borra years ago, she would have joined him without question. She blinked slowly. "Borra, you're no different from the humans."

"What?" he replied disgusted.

"My answer is no." Borra scowled angrily before his features relaxed. He bowed. "Then you all die."

The fae behind him drew weapons and flew out behind Maleficent. She looked back taken off guard before Borra crashed into her, sending them both to the ground roughly. They wrestled on the ground. At some point Borra removed a weapon from his boot, the heat from the knife shocking her. Maleficent used her magic and pushed her hand out towards his face, sending a green glow knocking him away. She went to fire another blow, nothing came out. She tried again, only to cringe and fall to the ground as painful heat flowed through her body.

She looked up panicked at a smirking Borra. He drew another knife from his hip ready to finish her. Maleficent groaned in pain as he used one of the blades to lift her chin. "Not so legendary af-"

Waves of relief flowed through Maleficent as Conall flew in tackling Borra to the ground. The two stood and Conall let out a sound that made her insides tremble. The other dark fae's around stopped fighting. They instead watched the two throw blows back and forth.

They seemed evenly matched, but Conall's defense is extremely solid. Borra was visually becoming exhausted. He had managed to slice Conall a few times across the chest and thighs, causing him to hiss in pain. Borra staggered to the side after a rough punch to the face and fell to the ground. He was there for a long time panting. Conall walked over to him, looking down somberly. "Brother. Please. This is not you."

Borra scowled. With a quick movement, he sliced the back of Conall's leg. Conall stumbled back in pain giving Borra the chance to hover away. He made a loud noise and his followers took to the sky with him. Before he left he turned towards Maleficent. "Your precious humans! All of them! Will die!" With that they disappeared into the distance.

Maleficent looked around. There were a few casualties. She watched Conall lift one of Borras knives from the ground. He turned it over in his hand before tossing it over the side of the cliffs. "Iron weapons. Going for the heart I see."

She stood and walked over to him, their wings touched. "Thank you Conall. I owe you my life." He smiled weakly. "It's nothing. I would have been here sooner, but some of his group split for the children." Rage settled in Maleficent and then worry. Conall picked up on this. "She's fine. You two stay in a newer area. They didn't even head in that direction."

She sighed relieved. Her eyes then scanned over Conall's bloody injuries. "You should have the healers look over you." Conall shook his head. "I'll be fine. These are not the wounds I need healed."

Maleficent wanted to say something comforting, but stayed silent. She instead helped sparrow and the others with the injured. Sparrow eventually told her to go rest, that she had done enough. Maleficent didn't have the energy to protest and flew towards her nest. Sure enough, her wife laid there sleeping peacefully. Maleficent couldn't help but smile.

She snuggled in close to her, kissing her softly on the cheek. Aurora mumbled something in her sleep as Maleficent's wing draped over her. Maleficent looked at her hand, thinking back to her fight with Borra. How was she going to fight him, with no magic?

* * *

A/N: Yes I know Conall has both his horn's in the second movie. This is an AU so get over it :P. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, liked, kudos, TY! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A chill shot through Maleficent waking her immediately. She sat up and stretched out her wings. Her brow twitched in annoyance. Her side is healed, but she felt weakened. She lifted her hands, attempting a simple spell. Nothing. Sighing, she moved over to Aurora who is still resting. Maleficent trailed her fingers over her cheek, stirring her from her sleep.

Aurora smiled, blinking slowly. "Good morning darling."

Maleficent hummed before kissing her. "Come. It is no longer safe here." Aurora sat up quickly, holding her stomach. "We can't leave them! Malfi-"

Maleficent rested her finger against her lips, silencing her immediately. "I've no intention of abandoning them."

Aurora watched her confused for a moment before nodding. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, and she flew them to where she last saw Sparrow. Maleficent quickly scanned over the area. Many of the Fae from last night are gone. A few were walking into an abnormally large oak. Sparrow walked out and ran over to them.

"Hey Mally! Looking good this fine morning!"

Maleficent's face scrunched up as she watched her embrace Aurora. She cleared her throat. "Where are the others?" Sparrows features grew serious. "Conall left with our strongest fae a few hours ago. Heading to that humans kingdom I believe."

Maleficent scowled. What little magic she had glowed around her. "Why did you not come for me!?"

Sparrow crossed her arms mildly annoyed. "Mally please, you took such a beating. You needed to rest."

Aurora looked between them in confusion. "Will someone tell me what's going on!"

The two fae exchanged looks. Maleficent rubbed her brow. She should have filled her in this morning, but she didn't want to put too much stress on her in her condition. "Borra's men attacked us last night, and now their eyes are on the kingdom again."

Sparrow shrugged. "I don't know all the details, but some of our men spotted them in that area. So its likely."

Aurora shook her head in disbelief. "We must warn Philip!"

"There is no we Aurora. You're staying here." Aurora moved over to Maleficent exasperated. She opened her mouth, only to close it at the way her wife is staring at her. They looked at each other for a long moment. Aurora hung her head sighing. She looked back up at her resting her hand on her cheek. "Promise you will come back to me."

Maleficent remains silent. She stood there memorizing every detail in Aurora's face. She pulled her in close and kissed her slowly before moving away. "I promise."

Aurora sniffled before moving towards Sparrow. The blonde Fae bowed slightly towards Maleficent. "Don't worry Mally, She's in good hands. Don't get yourself killed yeah?"

Maleficent chuckled. She took one more look at Aurora before diving off the cliff.

* * *

She soared high, thankful for the clouds giving her easy cover. When she arrived at the kingdom she quickly surveyed the area. None of Borra's or Conall's men are in sight. More guards than usual are patrolling the streets. She was tempted to try and warn Philip, but it felt unwise to risk his trigger happy guards filling her with iron again.

It didn't take her long to locate Conall and the other Fae. Near the kingdom are tall mossy mountains. A perfect spot to plan an attack. Maleficent flew in that direction and smirked when Conall and a small group came into view. She swooped in, landing right next to him.

He rested his hand on his hips smiling. She arched a brow. "What are you doing?"

Udo stepped forward bowing to her. "We spotted Borra's men in the area. I could practically smell their evil intent. They will strike soon."

Malificent's eyes shot to Conall. "And you're plan is to rush in and save the day? They all have iron weapons. This will be a blood bath."

Conall sighed stroking his beard. "If you've a better idea, I'd love to hear it."

"I do. Challenge Borra for alpha. Those that follow him will follow you again." Conall motioned to the fae around them to spread out and hide. He moved towards Maleficent keeping his voice down. "I will not."

Her face scrunched up. "The man you knew is gone Conall. He is consumed with revenge."

"I know. I will deal with him when the time comes."

Maleficent frowned crossing her arms. She knew he could have killed him during their last encounter, but he is clinging to hope that there is still good in his heart. "It isn't what you think." Maleficent's brows shot up. "I want those with him to follow me out of their own free will, not because of some Alpha instinct." A part of her could understand. When she had ruled over the moore's using fear or being the 'Alpha' it had been a good feeling only for a short while. "Hmm. Very well."

Maleficent watched Conall closely, her nostrils flaring. He turned towards her confused. "Tell me Conall. Why is your scent so familiar?"

He stroked his beard in deep thought. "It must have been decades ago. I was helping a small tribe of fae fight off an army. They had power I had never seen before, but it wasn't enough. We were overwhelmed. We evacuated as many as we could. The leader stayed behind. His mate stayed with us for a bit, but eventually she flew back to see if he survived."

"He didn't," Maleficent said simply.

Conall blinked slowly at her. "I'm sorry Maleficent." She shrugged.  
The sound of bells ringing startled everyone. In the distant sky, figures could be seen flying towards them. "Looks like our brothers have returned!" Udo yelled causing the other fae to flap their wings in unison. As they came closer into view, Borra could be seen in the middle of the group. Conall ordered everyone to stay low as some of them quickly flew past.

Maleficent locked eyes with Borra. An eerie smile broke out over his face. His men flew over them, straight for Philips Kingdom. Maleficent's wings shot out angrily. "He's planning to kill all the citizens!"

"Let's rise!" Conall shouted before they followed after them.

* * *

As Maleficent expected. They had to deal with Philip's guards and Borra's followers. They landed in the towns square and all chaos is breaking lose. Fae are flying all around fighting. A few lunged at her, but she took them down with ease, throwing them into a lake near by. Maleficent growled angrily as she used her wings to shield herself from iron arrows. If she had her magic to cloak her wings this wouldn't be such a pain right now. Her wings flew outward sending the arrows towards the guards. To her luck, non of the men seemed severely harmed.

She flew over to one of them and yanked their crossbow away. She pulled him in close by his armor, ignoring the stinging in her palm. "Listen very carefully. I'm going to clear you a path. Tell King Philip that Maleficent is here to aid him. Got that?"

The guard shook his head up and down nervously. When he didn't move, she lifted him up with her into the air. He squirmed all over the place making it difficult for her to keep her grip. "Will you hold still or -" He slipped out of her hands and soared straight down, crashing into a group roughly. She fanned her hands in pain rolling her eyes. "Unbelievable."

A powerful explosion knocked her out of the air and she plummeted into the same lake she had disposed some of Borra's followers in. She felt hands grab her arms and legs. Maleficent looked to her left and right. Two fae are trying to pull her down. She struggled against them for a moment before unleashing what little magic she could feel within her. She screamed, sending out a pulse of green that rippled the water and shot the two away.

She emerged and pulled herself back on land. She coughed roughly. "Well look what washed up." Maleficent looked up at the two fae in front of her exhausted. Is this really how she is going to die? She clinched her fists before standing up. Lifting one hand, she motioned them forward. Their assault was halted as a large black wolf lunged out at the two growling. The beast bit down roughly into one of their wings, effortlessly tossing them into the other.

Maleficent laughed as the black wolf stopped and winked at her. "Am I glad to see you Diaval." Diaval jumped in place expectantly. She shook her head. "Forgive me. I'd change you into something stronger, but I'm afraid, I'm out of power."

Diaval hung his head whimpering. Maleficent waved him away. "Do what you can for the others! Quickly!" He bowed before jumping away.

Maleficent moved stealthy through the kingdom. It looked like most of the guards were retreating into the castle. Borra and Conall's followers are pretty evenly matched. Neither side seemed to be going for death blows. She finally spotted Conall fighting with Borra. The two were throwing blows back and fourth. She groaned annoyed watching them. It seemed like they could go on like this forever. Another fae must have reached this same conclusion. Maleficent spotted this fae lifting an iron spear, aimed directly for Conall's back. None of Conall's men seem to have spotted this fae.

Maleficent closed her eyes tightly. "Forgive me Aurora."

Time slowed down for her as the spear left the fae's hands. She flew over to Conall, shoving him out of the way just in time. The spear pierced her right through the chest. Borra stepped back, watching her in shock. "NO!" Conall yelled loudly as he rushed over to her. He held her up, tears heavy in his eyes. "Why?"

She shook roughly, coughing up blood. Maleficent looked over to the fae who had stopped fighting and were watching them. She turned to Conall with a faint smile. "T-They ne-ed you. Take c-care of m-my Auro.."

Conall rested her down onto her side. Her body slowly sparkled away into a pile of dust. There is only silence. Until Borra started laughing loudly. "So the legend dies. You're next Conall."  
Conall slowly turned around scowling. He gritted his teeth furious. "This ends now-"

A large pulse sends both Borra and Conall flying away. Every one watches amazed as the pile of ashes swirl together.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this!?" Borra yelled angrily as the ashes continued swirling and expanding. The ashes lifted into the air growing bigger. Everyone shielded their eyes as small shock waves of energy shot out pushing them back. The red swirled into a circular cocoon. The cocoon burst open revealing a glorious wine red bird. The bird let out a loud cry and flapped it's wings slowly, a red aura radiating from its body. Tears fell from Conall's eyes as he watched Maleficent hovering in the sky.

"The phoenix," Conall whispered before taking a knee and bowing his head. The fae around him doing the same.

Borra looked around angrily. "What are you all doing? This means nothing!" He looked up at Maleficent who is now staring daggers at him. "You mean nothing!"

Another cry erupted from Maleficent before she swooped down, grabbing Borra by the shoulders with her talons. He struggled against her, but it is no use. She lifted him into the air, holding him tightly in place until they reached the mountains where Conall had planned their attack.

She released him and he crashed down roughly. He stood up quickly preparing to fight. Maleficent landed in front of him and changed shape. She stretched out her burgundy wings and looked over herself impressed. Her outfit is a dark cat suit with deep red along the trim. Maleficent waved her hand and formed a new staff. She tilted her head at Borra who watched her flustered. "Well well, it seems you're in an awkward situation."

"Fuck you traitor!"

Maleficent pursed her lips, feigning being pained. Borra charged at her then, his fist pulled back ready to deal a powerful blow. Maleficent raised her hand and a red glow held Borra in place. She flicked her wrist, sending him backwards crashing into a tree.

She approached him slowly. A part of her felt bad for him as she watched Borra punch at the ground angrily. He wiped the sweat off his brow and peered up at her. "Why? Why do you protect them? They will only continue to genocide us!"

Maleficent gripped her staff tightly. She had witnessed first hand the horrors humans can bring. Her own family was taken from her. If she had never met Aurora, she may have become the very man in front of her. She sighed. "I won't allow it. I shall protect the innocent."

Borra hung his head silently. Maleficent moved away from him and walked towards the kingdom. She groaned annoyed when she sensed Borra charging at her again. She turned around immediately and shot out a red glow that struck his chest and morphed him into a tree. Maleficent stared at the tree and then her hand in surprise. "Oh dear."

She shook her head before flying away. "Conall can decide your fate."

* * *

As she flew over the kingdom, her heart sank seeing all the casualties on both sides. When she landed those around her seemed too afraid to move or say anything. Conall walked towards her with a broad smile. "Welcome back." Her features softened and she embraced him tightly. He pulled away hesitating with his words for a moment. "Where is Borra?"

"He's a tree."

Conall blinked confused. "What?"

Maleficent shrugged walking towards the center of the town. "I'll take you to him later."  
She raised her hands and closed her eyes. A bright red glow flowed from her fingers as she rotated them back and forth. This glow spilled out through the kingdom covering the dead scattered everywhere. Gasps and cries of joy could be heard as those who had fallen stood up as if a battle never happened.

Maleficent lowered her hands and tapped her staff loudly. All eyes are on her. "There will be no more fighting. I've given you all a second chance," she arched a brow smirking. "So use it wisely."

The sound of man and fae cheering roared throughout the kingdom. Some shook hands with the guards, others offered their help to clear out the damage. Conall walked over to Maleficent and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Phoenix."

Her face scrunched up and she poked him with her staff. "Do not call me that."

The sound of the gates opening caught both of their attention. King Philip ran out with a few guards and a large black wolf by his side. "Maleficent!" She smiled in his direction. "Hello Phillip."

The King paused hands on his knees catching his breath. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you alive and well!"

She looked over to the wolf with a pout."Oh Diaval..." Maleficent waved her fingers and the wolf spun around into a man. Diaval stood up. His face shifting between being shocked and furious. "Two weeks. You left me like that for two weeks!"

"If you'd like I can make it three." Maleficent said grinning. His eyes widened and he shook his head. Philip cleared his throat and they all turned towards him. "I owe you my deepest apologies Maleficent. My advisers were convinced you were leading the attackers. I wasn't sure what to believe. I should have used better judgment."

"You did what you thought was right for your people. It's understandable." Conall replied. Phillip looked up at him a bit overwhelmed. Maleficent turned towards the tall fae. "This is Conall. Leader of the dark fae."

Phillip smiled stretching out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Conall hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand.

They spent the rest of the time catching up. Philip decided his wedding with Fiona would have to wait. He wanted time to make changes to his agreement, and to have Conall and Aurora present before giving his seal of approval. Conall and Philip talked for a long time. He offered to leave some fae behind to help repair damages done to the city during their battle.

Maleficent flew away with a group of dark fae back to the High Cliffs. She chuckled watching Diaval spin happily in his crow form. He came close to her head pecking at her a few times. Maleficent swatted at him playfully. "You're never going to forgive me for this one are you?"

Diaval continued to complain. Maleficent paused in the air and turned towards her servant. "I need you to check on the Moores. We'll be home soon I promise."

He bowed before turning back.

* * *

When Maleficent landed on the High Cliffs the faes near by stared at her in wonder. Her burgundy wings have a faint hue to them that is hard not to ignore. A woman approached her with short horns and froze nervously. She noticed there are no wings on this fae. "You are Maleficent? Aurora's mate?"

Maleficent nodded.

The wingless fae gazed at her wings. "Wow, you are breathtaking."

Maleficent smiled fluttering her wings. "Why thank you."

The woman chuckled covering her face. She cleared her throat. "Yes well, Congratulations. You've a healthy baby girl."

Maleficent just stared at her for a long moment. She opened her mouth slowly. "Wot?"

"Aurora went into labor a few hours ago. All went well." She still couldn't move. The woman smiled knowingly and helped move her forward. "I'll take you to her."

Maleficent wasn't sure why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. She followed the fae inside an abnormally large oak tree where they kept all the mothers. There are small nests throughout the room, but only one caught her attention. She spotted Aurora and her heart sped up. Sparrow is by her side, showing her how to properly hold the new born. "Careful of her wings now."

Aurora nodded and the baby let out a cry of annoyance. Her fluffy golden brown wings shaking under the cloth. Sparrow caught site of Maleficent and waved her over. Maleficent held her wife's gaze. Words could not describe how she felt in that moment. She walked over and kissed her. Then placed a kiss on her daughters head. She wrapped her arms around them and Aurora leaned into her. Maleficent held her family feeling peace she had not felt in a long while. She laughed when her daughter squeezed her finger.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt you love birds, but this cutie needs a name yeah?" Sparrow said from behind Maleficent.

Aurora hummed quietly. "I've no idea honestly."

Maleficent thought it over. "How about chaos?"

"What?" Aurora said in disbelief. "We are not naming our daughter chaos."

"Envy?" Maleficent pouted at the way her wife is looking at her. "Oh come now, envy is pretty." Sparrow started laughing. The woman that showed Maleficent in approached Sparrow and rested her hands on her shoulders. "What's so funny love?"

"These names Mally keeps coming up with. I couldn't pay for better entertainment." Maleficent ignored Sparrow and turned her attention to the woman with her. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Oh yes, I'm Ester. You can call me easy if you like." Sparrow erupted into laughter and Ester swatted her. She then crossed her arms and hummed. "Well, Alina is a lovely name." Aurora gasped as her daughter opened her eyes and looked around. "Do you like that name sweet heart? Alina?" Maleficent smiled. Happy to get to see those beautiful little blue eyes. "I think she does."

Ester pulled on Sparrow, moving her away. "Come on you. Give them some privacy."  
Sparrow protested verbally, but allowed herself to be dragged away.

Aurora laughed watching them. She turned to her wife tiredly. "Will you take her for a bit?" Maleficent nodded. She showed her how to cradle Alina without hurting her small wings. "Sparrow said the bone in her wings will harden after a few hours, but I just want to be safe." Maleficent kissed Aurora. "Darling please rest."

Aurora laid back watching them with heavy eye lids. Maleficent waved her free hand over her daughter. A small golden bracelet formed around one of her horns. "This was my mother's. She would want you to have it." The little one blinked up at her slowly.

"Welcome to the world Alina."

* * *

A/N: I hated how they had a wedding right after a bunch of people got massacred. I love Maleficent's black look, but I wanted her to resemble the phoenix more. A little deep red in there isn't going to hurt anything. Thank you to those of you that reviewed and followed. You motivated me to finish this. 3


	6. Chapter 6

5 Years Later

* * *

"Get up! Get up!"

The nest shook waking all the residents inside. Maleficent groaned. It is too early in the morning for this. She shifted in the nest swatting her daughter over gently with her large wings. Aurora giggled. "Alina, it's barely day break."

"But mother promised! Today's the day!"

Maleficent sat up feeling something crawling up her wings. Sure enough, her youngest is hanging off one of them. "I wan fly!"

Aurora frowned. She reached over and lifted the toddler into her arms. "Conall, how many times must I tell you to not hang on your Mother's wings like that." He pouted. "I wan fly..." Alina reached over and rustled his fluffy burgundy wings playfully. "Maybe when you're not all fuzz."

Maleficent stretched releasing tension in her back. She turned towards her wife. "Well, what do you think darling?" Alina clasped her hands together mouthing the words please over and over. Aurora shook her head smiling. "Fine. You two can go. Just make sure you grab some breakfast and be back for the festival tonight."

Maleficent had almost forgotten about the festival to celebrate the anniversary of the peace treaty. While the children played they would be able to sneak away and have a little private time finally.

Alina hugged Aurora tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "You're not going to come mommy?"

"No. I'm sorry sweetheart. I have political matters to attend to."

The family got ready for the day and once they finished Maleficent flew them to Aurora's throne. When they arrived Conall greeted them with Philip. Her youngest stayed with Aurora before they took off again towards one of the highest peeks in the moore's. The wind blew against them roughly when they landed. Maleficent inspected her daughters wings thoroughly.

Alina turned her head towards her. "I-Is it okay? Have they all come in?" Maleficent ran her fingers over her golden brown feathers proudly. "Yes. They've grown in beautifully."

Alina peered over the edge. She stepped back inhaling sharply. Maleficent watched her wearing a faint smile. "Don't tell me you woke me up this early and now you're having second thoughts?"

"No!" Alina protested. "It's just really high..."

Maleficent stared at the gold bracelet sparkling around her daughters right horn. She rested her hand on her back. "There's nothing to be afraid of. If anything goes wrong I'll be right there. I promise." Alina nodded. Then yelped as she was pushed over the side.

Maleficent looked down nervously. Her wings shot out ready to descend and save her daughter if she panicked. The sound of Alina laughing filled her ears as she shot upward flapping her wings. "I'm doing it! Mother I'm flying!" Maleficent smiled so broadly her cheeks hurt.

"Follow me!" She dived off the side of the cliff and flew down quickly through the moores. She looked back to make sure Alina is still behind her. The young fae reached her hand down and trailed her fingers over the water. Some fae that are slowly waking up cheered and greeted them.

Maleficent veered upward, shooting through the clouds. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her skin. When she opened them, she smiled seeing her daughter doing the same.

Alina hovered next to her amazed at the sea of clouds below them. "Can we stay out here all day mother?"

Maleficent inhaled deeply enjoying the fresh air. "We shall have plenty of time to fly after breakfast."

Alina twirled in the air resting her hands behind her head pouting."Aw okay..."

* * *

Dancing and music filled the moore's. Large tables made of wood are spread out and people are playing games and eating. Some human and some fae. After socializing for a few hours, Maleficent and Aurora decided to retreat to a more private location away from everyone. They could still keep an eye on the children from here. They watched Alina spin her brother in her arms hovering off the ground. "Higher! higher!" he yelled excitedly.

Alina laughed. "No way, you're not getting me in trouble."

Aurora looked over to her wife who seemed to be in deep thought. "What's wrong darling?" Maleficent closed her eyes collecting her thoughts. "I often wonder why I was able to be reborn, but my parents were not."

"Hmm, perhaps the transformation can only happen under certain conditions?" It didn't feel right to her. They both made great sacrifices, but it still hadn't been enough. Aurora ran her fingers over her knuckles. "I won't stop you if you want to search for them." She knew her mother was gone, but she couldn't shake this feeling that her father may have managed to survive. The sound of Aurora clearing her throat snapped her from her thoughts.

"There is something I want to bring to your attention my love." Maleficent arched a brow. Not liking where this conversation may be going.

"Philip and I talked for awhile. Mostly about his son and the future of his kingdom -"

Maleficent's eyes flashed red. She rested her finger over Aurora's lips. "Darling. Do. Not. Ruin my night."

Aurora bit her lip nodding. "We can talk about this later."

"Or never." Aurora shook her head laughing before pushing her down and kissing her.

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: That's it! It's done! Any questions or insults send me a message or leave a comment. 3


End file.
